It is well known that program material originally generated by a video camera and recorded on videotape produces a television picture aesthetically less pleasing than program material originally produced on film and then transferred to videotape. The difference in the "look" of film as compared to video is due to fundamental differences in the manner in which the basic images are recorded, as well as the differing physical characteristics of the two recording mediums. Video recording, however, has certain economic and practical advantages as compared to film recording. For example, because recorded video images can be immediately monitored and played-back, it is considerably less expensive to shoot and edit program material on video rather than film, which requires expensive and time consuming development and post-production processes.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for generating program material which retains the practical benefits of video recording, but at the same time produces an output which has the "look" of program material originally recorded on film.